


Cuddled in Flame

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Brendon tries to think warm thoughts, Spencer is alternately terrifying and awesome and Ryan loses his third best shirt to excitement over Pete Wentz. </p>
<p>Early days Panic! fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddled in Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



> For the prompt au:magic on my trope bingo card - gently nudged towards these characters by Sperrywink. Enormous thanks to Dapatty for (a)being awesome, (b)looking this over for me and (c)also having a sweary TJ who lives in her head :). ♥* a billion

The first time Brendon uses magic it’s on accident and he manages to set fire to his bed. It’s not his fault, his shitty little apartment is fucking freezing at night and he was trying to think warm thoughts and apparently not sleeping right for _weeks_ (new place, strange noises and seriously not enough time to earn rent, do homework, go to band practise, AND sleep) will (a)open up the bit of your brain where the magic lives (look, Brendon’s new at all this shit and it’s not like there’s a manual. He likes to imagine his magic’s like a small vole living somewhere in his mid/back brain) and (b)totally fuck with any control you might have over it.

 

Luckily Brendon was trying to soak raspberry juice out of his second best work shirt (it’s a bit big on him, so it’s not super comfortable, but according to Ryan it makes him look like a homeless  
waif and his tips are usually slightly better when he’s wearing it) so there is a bucket of water on the floor within grabbing range. A soaking wet bed with scorched sheets is a lot better than an on-fire bed, even though it means Brendon has to sleep on the floor for three days while the mattress all dries out.

 

Brendon is fairly sure that his magic’s kind of shit, like, he can’t _do_ very much with it; he practices a lot, imagining coaxing the vole out of its hiding place and playing with it, and he finally manages to light a cigarette without destroying it completely (his vole seems to get a bit over-enthusiastic), but he sacrifices a whole pack to the cause and it’s not like he’s actually got enough money to smoke all that much anyway and lighters cost, like, a DIME, so it’s not a spectacularly useful skill to have. That said, Brendon spent an entire summer learning how to back-flip and that’s yet to prove a useful skill either, so it’s not like he’s all that hung up on the value of the things he knows how to do, it’s just kinda nice to know how to do things other people can’t.

Brendon doesn’t _tell_ anyone about his new-found pyro skills (he’s tried, like, moving shit with his mind, but no dice, so he’s pretty sure it’s just the magic fireballs) - he’s read X-men and he’d totally just get taken away by scary government men and no one would ever see him again, and that would _suck_ , especially as the band’s getting really fucking _good_ (Ryan keeps on writing all these really deep lyrics. Brendon’s pretty sure Ryan’s a genius. Brendon’s pretty sure Ryan is the one who should have gotten this magic stuff. Ryan would have known what to do with it). But then Ryan Ross gets _Pete fucking Wentz_ to come to fucking _Summerlin_ and Brendon sets fire to Ryan’s third favorite shirt in his excitement.

 

Ryan is super pissed about it. Brent refuses to believe that it happened (Brent also refuses to believe that it’s the real Pete Wentz that’s coming to see them, so Brent is obviously dumb). Spencer uses his soda to put Ryan out and gets him a spare shirt (at least half of Ryan’s wardrobe lives at Spencer’s house) and then sits Ryan down at the computer and tells him to whine at his Livejournal friends. Spencer is totally brilliant.

 

Spencer is totally terrifying.

He takes Brendon up to his room and starts shouting at him. Brendon really, really doesn’t like it when Spencer’s angry. He doesn’t like it when he’s angry at someone _else_ , and when he’s angry at _Brendon_ Brendon mostly just wants to curl up into a tiny ball like a hedgehog until Spencer stops.

 

“Brendon Boyd Urie, what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

 

Brendon didn’t _think_ he was doing anything, he just got a bit excited and it came out as a happy ball of flame that wanted to cuddle Ryan.

 

“I.” Brendon is pretty sure that this is going to be one of those things that he can’t ever adequately explain. It mostly reminds him of all the arguments he had with his parents just before he left home, which ... “Did you just middle name me? Are you secretly my mom?”

 

“Seriously Brendon?” Spencer looks _pissed_. His eyebrows are doing that serial killer thing. “You let off a class six fireball all over Ryan _in front of Brent_. Are you a total moron?”

 

“I....” Brendon is confused. He set fire to Spencer’s _best friend since he was five_ and Spencer’s worried about _Brent_?!

 

Spencer sits down heavily on the bed. “This is another fucking Mormon thing, isn’t it? Your mom never told you about the lore?”

 

“Ummm.” It probably _is_ a Mormon thing. Brendon’s discovered that most of the things his band take for granted that he doesn’t quite get are Mormon things. He was hoping that Ryan’s _let’s blow Brendon’s entire mind with porn and caffeine_ lecture series had taken care of that, but apparently not.

 

Spencer sighs. “How long, Brendon?”

 

“The fire thing?”

 

“Yes. The _fire thing_.”

 

“Umm. Like, about, two months?” More or less, anyway.

 

Spencer looks _shocked_. “Wait, so, that time you _wet the bed_ , that was.... Bren. Was that the first time you’d ever..?”

 

Brendon can feel all the blood in his whole entire body rushing to his face. This is worse than the time his dad talked to him about his first wet dream. “Mmmmh.”

 

“Fuck. You. _Fuck_.” Spencer stands up and gives Brendon a tight, tight hug. Brendon feels a little squashed, but _so_ much better. “I need to talk to my mom. Jesus, Brendon, I’m so sorry.” 

 

Spencer gives Brendon a juice box and a bag of cookies and makes him sit in the den with his sisters... Brendon would be a bit more outraged at being treated like a small child, but Spencer has his worried face on and anyway, Brendon likes juice, cookies, and Disney movies and Spencer’s sisters have _all_ of them.

 

Spencer Smith is the _best person in the whole world ever_.

 

Brendon’s pretty sure that’s because Spencer Smith has the best parents in the world, too, because Spencer’s mom spends, like, _hours and hours_ explaining about how the magic stuff works, and why Brendon is, like, _amazing_ because he can do such powerful fire control already, and Spencer’s dad spends several more hours showing Brendon how to control it. Spencer’s dad is a Class Five Fire Mage and he reckons Brendon is like a Class Three, or maybe even _Two_. Spencer is maybe a little pissed at Brendon, because he inherited his mom’s power, and she can only control the weather a little bit. Brendon secretly thinks it’s awesome that Spencer can make it stop raining long enough to get from the mall to the car without getting wet, but Spencer seems to think it’s totally lame.

 

Ryan is entirely pissed that everyone’s magic but him (apparently Brent doesn’t count), but then he’s friends with _Pete fucking Wentz_ so it’s pretty easy to distract him.


End file.
